The Moment
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: What if Booth and Brennan slept together after Mayhem on the Cross? And what if Booth did remember Brennan? What did he mean when he asked,"Who are you?" TWOSHOT!
1. Part One

**The Moment**

**A/N: This is sort of a what if? What if Booth and Brennan slept together after Mayhem in the Cross?**

**FlashBack**

Temperance Brennan was sitting at the table when Seeley Booth turned torward her. One of her slender fingers traced the designs around the edge of the plate carefully as she stared solemnly down her glass of wine. She seemed lost in thought.

Booth sighed as he shut and locked his apartment door,leaning back against it and studying Brennan carefully from where he stood. It was obvious tonight had been serious and scary for her. She'd opened the doors she'd tried to keep tightly closed and it was all to help Sweets when she'd saw the scars that marred his back. The young psychiatrist had been right when he'd said that it was so unlike her. She never really liked to open up the old wounds of her past but she had tonight and Booth couldn't help but feel a little bit proud of her. She was opening up,trusting people more. "You okay Bones?" He asked of her. Locking eyes with hers.

She nodded imperceptibly. "I'm fine Booth." She lied softly.

He could see that she so obviously wasn't. Tonight had taken a bigger toll on her than she was letting anyone know. "No. I know you Bones. Okay? I _know_ you. I have for four years and I can see that you aren't fine at all." Booth moved over to the table and fell into the seat next to her,placing his hand on her knee,massaging it gently.

Brennan lifted her eyes to his,shadows at play in them. "I know you know me Booth. Sometimes I think that your the only one who does." She murmured,swallowing back her tears at no prevail. They began pouring down the apples of her cheeks in rivelets.

Booth moved a hand to cup her cheek tenderly,his thumb wiping away her tears gently. He so hated seeing her cry. "I wish I knew their names, I'd love to torture the assholes who did that to you."

She let out a throaty laugh. "Booth...it's fine. I'm over it. It happened seventeen years ago." Her blue-green eyes met his. "I'm over it Booth. I am."

He shook his head and pulled her onto his lip ignoring her squeal as he rested his chin on the top of her head. His hand ran through her silky hair. "Obviously not Bones. Obviously not."

Brennan suddenly lifted her head and Booth was captivated at once by her eyes. Suddenly,she had pressed her soft lips to his,her small hands with the long,elegant fingers framing his face as she turned slightly in his arms to straddle his waist. She melded her body to his.

Booth gasped as he felt her cool hands move underneath the t-shirt he wore moving against his taut stomach and abs. He had no idea what came over himself as he let his hand hand move up her pantyhose covered leg. She was moaning in his mouth and he couldn't help but be turned on by the sounds emitting from her lips. He ripped his lips from hers,knowing he should stop them. She was too vulnerable right now and the last thing Booth wanted was to take advantage of her.

She looked up at him with her pleading,tear-filled eyes as she pressed kisses down the nape of his neck. "Please Booth." She whispered softly against his neck. Her tears dripping off her chin hotly and falling against Booth's skin. Her shaking hands went to the hem of his shirt and tugged at it gently.

The shirt was off of him in a matter of minutes and she was kissing him again,passionatly this time,her tongue stroking and tangling with his own.

"Temperance." Booth said,panting heavily as they parted for air. His ,reassuring brown eyes were clouded with lust and a hint of something Brennan couldn't name.

Brennan met his eyes for a moment before she stood up and slid off her top,standing there in her lacy blue bra,skirt and pantyhose and reaching for his hand.

He let her pull him from his seat and kiss him again,let her loop her fingers in his belt loops and pull him along,walking backwards torwards his bedroom.

She kicked the door open,her hand fluttering to the button of his pants,popping them open.

Booth looked at her again,his hand going to her cheek. "Bones." He swallowed and then said,"Temperance are you sure? If we...if we do this...we just can't go back to the way we were as if this didn't hap----"

He was cut off by Brennan twirling them around and pushing him on the bed.

Moments later,she was straddling him and kissing him hard.

Booth finally let his hands move torwards the zipper on her skirt,fumbling with it for a few moments before pushing it down her long legs.

Her fingers sank into his soft hair as she felt his left hand massage her thigh and his mouth pressing kisses against her bare neck. She threw her head back with a moan,looking very much like some sort of mythical goddess as her silky auburn hair spread out on his pillow. It was like a dream come true for Booth. Here he was in his bed,getting ready to make love to Temperance Brennan the woman who had driven him crazy for the past four years,the one who he'd bickered with,laughed with,and cried with. It felt almost surreal. He never expected that this would happen with them. They'd always been careful not to cross the line that he had drawn almost two years ago and so all their unresolved sexual tension had been left to fester and grow stronger as they became closer to one another.

The next morning,Booth had awakened in bed alone. He'd thought it had been a really intense,life like dream until he smelled the lingering scent of her strawberry shampoo on his pillow. Obviously the night before hadn't meant as much to her as it had for him. After that,they never really spoke of the night again and things between them grew a little bit awkward.

----------------------------------

And now here she was,a month or so later sitting by Booth's bedside at the hospital. Her laptop computer on her lap. Her fingers trailed softly over the keys as she read the words she had just typed. Sighing,her hand hesitated over the enter key. Sighing again,she raised her hand and hit the delete key, Erasing everything she'd just wrote.

That's when she could hear the telltale signs of shuffling sounds coming from the bed.

"..So real." She could hear Seeley Booth mumbling from the bed.

She smiled and shut her computer,happy that her best friend and partner and one time lover was finally awake. She got up from her seat and knelt infront of the bed,fixing her eyes on his handsome face. "Hey." She said with a smile. "You've been in a coma for four days."

He was giving her such a strange look. His brown eyes were searching and it made Brennan feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Who are you?" Booth asked of her.

And all Brennan could do was stare down at him,wondering how he could possibly forget her.

He continued to stare at her. She'd been in his dream as his wife. They'd owned a club called The Lab and at the very end of the dream,she'd told him that she was pregnant. It had all seemed so real that he glanced down at Brennan's hand which rested on the bed and then torwards his own. Their fingers were bare. Somehow the word "friend" didn't fit. He felt that they were so much more than mere friends or partners. They had to be for her to be the first one here to see him when he woke up.

"You don't know who I am?" She asked of him shakily,feeling tears begin to well in her eyes.

That's when Booth realised that she'd mistaken his words. He shot a hand out to catch her tiny wrist when she stood up to press the call button for the nurse.

She stared at him with a furrowed brow and settled back in her chair,looking at him as if he'd grown a second head.

"I know _who_ you are Bones I just don't know** WHO **you are to me." He said softly,shifting his brown eyes away from her.

"I...I don't know what that means." Brennan answered him carefully. Nervously.

**Last Part:What does Booth mean,will he have the courage to say he loves her and that the night they shared meant alot to him?**

.


	2. Part Two

**The Moment**

**Part Two**

Booth opened his mouth to tell her what he'd meant by those three little words. "I mean...who are you to me? Are we just partners and friends?" He asked as he reached out for her hand,taking it in his own.

She furrowed her brow and tipped her head gently to the side. "I still don't know what you mean. Does this have something to do with your dream?" She asked feeling uncomfortable by how unsure she was.

He stared into her eyes as he squeezed her hand,a small fleeting smile upon his lips as he did so. "Kind of. The dream seemed so real. "We were married and you were pregnant with my child. His hand went to her flat stomach and lingered there. "And the Jeffersonian was a nightclub called "The Lab." We owned it. Everyone we know was in there. Sweets was a bartender,Angela was the hostess,Hodgins was some sort of writer,Cam and Jared were cops and they worked together. Your father was a corrupt politician. Zack was your assistant. Daisy just sort of--hung around there and fell for Sweets when she saw he had a band."

Brennan's eyes widened at her friend's words and she swallowed hard. That was the story she'd been typing on her laptop for the past four days. The one she had deleted mere seconds before he'd awakened. The Alternate Universe of their lives and their friends' and families' lives. Her eyes flitted away from him to a far wall. "It was just a dream Booth." She whispered,not looking at him as she laced her fingers in his hair. 'How is it possible that he had a dream about the story I was writing?' She asked herself silently,in her head. Well she _had_ been reading it aloud as she wrote it. He probably had imagined Hodgins as the narrator. She had to admit that the parts did fit well. Hodgins a writer--what with all his conspiracy theories,Angela a hostess with all the people skills that she had,Cam had used to be a cop and she'd known Jared and Booth for fifteen years. Zack had been her assistant and Sweets as a bartender definitly fit considering if drunk enough,people seem to admit their problems to them. Her musings ended when her friend spoke again.

Booth shook his head in denial. "Dreams mean something,Bones."

"But Booth...none of that stuff in your dream was real." She said to him as she finally looked at him again.

"We made love once." He commented softly. "And you wanted a baby. You asked me for my---stuff." Pink colored his cheeks as he became flustered.

"Once Booth. It happened _once_. I thought we'd forgotten about that." Brennan told him in despair.

Booth let his hand fall to the blankets,feeling hurt by the fact that she wanted to forget about that night. Sure that night had been full of heartache and wounds of the past being opened up but he didn't regret what had happened between them like Bones so obviously did. _"I _didn't. I've told you before that there are people that you can't have "just sex" with." His voice was hard and stressed. Why did she have to be so frustrating?

"You need to calm down Booth. You just woke up from a coma and you had brain surgery just a few days ago." She ordered,trying so obviously to control her emotions.

"I care about you, Bones! Why don't you get that?" He got that she'd been betrayed alot in her life. When her parents left her when she was fifteen,when Russ abandoned her,when Russ and her father left her again,when Sully left. Her father was back now and her brother visited when he could and wrote her and talked to her on the phone almost every day but he knew that she still wasn't over it. He had hoped though,that she knew that he couldn't just leave her like everyone else.

Suddenly,the door opened revealing a older nurse who stopped in the doorway,staring in shock as she noticed that Booth was awake. She bustled into the room with a cart that held medicine and a tray of food. "Good. Glad to see you're awake Mr Booth." The nurse said cheerfully as she walked over to his bed. "You'll need to take your medication of course and I am sure your hungry." She walked around,checking his stats and writing things down. "After you eat,I'll have the doctor come in and take a look at you."

When the nurse finally left the room after checking on Booth's vitals,giving him his pain medicine and a tray of room,things were silent. Only the sound of silverware against of tray. Not feeling at all hungry,despite the fact that there was a cup of chocolate pudding right infront of him,he pushed the tray away. "I hate being stuck here." He grumbled,crossing his arms over his masculine chest as his lips turned down in the corners,persing together in a pout.

Brennan had to smile at his words. That was just like Booth. He had always hated hospitals. "I know you do,Booth." She said with a chuckle. "And I don't blame you. The food here looks---" She studied it closely,head tilted to the side and nose wrinkled in disgust. "Unappealing."

"You know Bones,that night meant alot to me." He finally said,speaking up about that night,all those months ago once more. She needed to know. Needed to know that he wasn't just going to give up on her,that he wasn't going to forget the night they shared.

"Booth..." She started to reply with a shake of her head,causing her auburn hair to gently move shoulder to shoulder. It was desperately in need of washing. She hadn't left Booth's side for much of anything. She knew that she must look quite the mess.

His fingers curled around her's as he tugged her close until she sat on the bed next to him. His other hand went to touch her hair. He frowned. "Have you even gone home, Bones?" He asked of her.

Brennan smiled waterly at his concern. "Not really. I've been really worried about you."

"You still should've gone home to get a little bit of rest. Eaten something." He admonished,touching her cheek.

"I wasn't going to leave your side. Not after what happened---last year at the Checkerbox. Not after I thought you were dead for two weeks." She admitted. "I can't....I can't go through that again." Rationality was thrown aside as her emotions took over her completely. She leaned in to gently hug him---though he couldn't hug her back. She let her tears soak through the hospital gown that he wore.

Booth was startled at first. Brennan tried to not let her emotions show openly,though he'd always been able to tell how she was feeling by her blue eyes and how she held her body. Her behaviour now reminded him of how she'd behaved after Sweets and Wyatt left,the night that she'd told Booth and the psychologist what her foster parents had done to her all those years ago.

"I should...I should probably call the others and tell them that your awake." She said,disentangling herself from him and wiping discreetly at her eyes.

He held onto her hand and looked at her with his warm and reassuring brown eyes. "Stay. We can worry about the others later. For now,all the company I need is you. And then later,you can call and tell Rebecca to bring Parker by to see me."

Brennan let out a soft laugh and sat down once more. Biting her lip,she thought for a moment before finally speaking. "Hey Booth? That night meant alot to me as well."

Booth gave her the charm smile and gently stroked her palm.

They would discuss their changing relationship more once he was out of the hospital. For now,they just took comfort in one another's company.

**The End.**


End file.
